Talk:Degrassi (Season 11)/@comment-4110507-20110721215824
Episode Descriptions:1110-Paper Planes, part 1- Monday August 1, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Anya’s guy problems, school woes, and bad decisions come home to roost. Can one more bad decision help her escape? (CableTV Talk) 1111- Paper Planes, part 2, Tuesday August 2, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Skeeved by her new bed bug infestation, Fiona realizes she and Charlie don’t know each other very well at all. (CableTV Talk) 1112- Should’ve Said No, part 1- Wednesday, August 3, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Clare’s hormones are raging, and Jake keeps showing up at her house with his shirt off. But he doesn’t do relationships… can Clare handle that? (CableTV Talk) 1113- Should’ve Said No, part 2- Thursday, August 4, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Drew thinks the only way to escape his constant terror is to go back to their old school. But where would that leave Adam? (CableTV Talk) 1114- U Don’t Know, part 1- Monday, August 8, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Holly J’s health isn’t improving; it’s time to search her family for a kidney donor. But in the process, she gets the shock of a lifetime. (CableTV Talk) 1115- U Don’t Know, part 2- Tuesday, August 9, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Holly J has located the only person who might be able to help her get better… but can she really up and ask a stranger for a vital organ? (CableTV Talk) 1116- Lose Yourself, part 1- Monday, August 10, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Jenna is sick of living in babyville. She wants to come back to Degrassi. But does she have any shot at a normal life anymore? (CableTV Talk) 1117- Lose Yourself, part 2- Tuesday August 11, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Jenna and KC get a visit from Child Services… and they might reach the breaking point. (CableTV Talk) 1118- Mr. Brightside, part 1- Monday, August 15, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Drew’s ultimate fighting training is the only thing keeping him together — and it’s barely doing that. If he loses that… what else will he lose? (CableTV Talk) 1119- Mr. Brightside, part 2- Tuesday, August 16, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Alli’s tired of sneaking around. And if anyone deserves her parents’ blessing, it’s Dave. Can she finally break down the Bhandari barrier? (CableTV Talk) 1120- Extraordinary Machine, part 1- Wednesday, August 17, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Eli’s behaving erratically and somehow seems to think he’s going to win Clare back. Is he off his meds? Oh wait… he is. (CableTV Talk) 1121- Extraordinary Machine, part 2- Thursday, August 18, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick As Eli stretches the limits of sanity in a bid to get Clare back, someone else is just as willing to push the limits for Eli… Imogen. (CableTV Talk) 1122- Pokerface, part 1- Monday, August 22, 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Alli has to break the news to Dave about their summer apart, so she plans a special night for them. But does she mean, you know, SPECIAL-special? (CableTV Talk) 1123- Pokerface, part 2- 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Alli is scary good at poker. But she’s not just gambling cash anymore; she’s gambling her relationship with Dave… and her future. (CableTV Talk) note- the title of 1122 and 1123 will be changed, (via Degrassi Blog interview with Stephen Stohn (7/15) 1124- Don’t Panic, part 1- 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Drew likes Katie. Katie likes Drew. But Katie’s best friend Marisol liked Drew first, and Katie knows it. Will she be forced to choose? (CableTV Talk) 1125- Don’t Panic, pt. 2- 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Katie and Marisol are in an all-out war over Drew. And as long-time besties, they’re loaded with ammo. Cheating, bulimia… no secret is safe. (CableTV Talk) 1126- Take a Bow, part 1- 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Holly J and Anya haven’t even graduated yet, and Fiona already feels totally left behind — they ditched her for prom. Maybe Charlie would go? (CableTV Talk) 1127- Take a Bow, part 2- 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick The seniors face graduation, Holly J faces surgery, Fiona faces her demons, and Katie faces Drew’s expectations for sex. (CableTV Talk) 1128- Dead and Gone, part 1- 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick Bianca is showing up in Drew’s space again… and she’s got Vince with her. Can Drew believe that she’s not out to get him? (CableTV Talk) 1129- Dead and Gone, part 2- 9:00 PM ET on MuchMusic and TeenNick At prom night, it’s now or never. Relationship baggage has to get sorted and chances have to get taken… and not everyone will escape unscathed. (CableTV Talk)